The power of love
by Teostorm
Summary: Nanami Haruka has always thought that she is a normal girl from the countryside, until the day she finds out she is a princess. When an unexpected arranged marriage with one of the Starish's members occurs, she feels like her life is falling into pieces. Will she understand that the fate of her kingdom depends on this marriage? Will she fall in love with her future husband?
1. Chapter 1

Nanami Haruka had always thought that she was a normal girl from the countryside, came to Saotome Academy to study music. She was never the type to date or to flirt around with boys, she was too shy to even tell them "Hello", so that's why she didn't even try to find a boyfriend. She felt complete only knowing that she had a career as a composer with Starish and that was enough for her. She would never think to date one of the band's boys, she was seeing them all as her brothers that she had never had.

She was walking on the big halls with her head in the clouds. She needed to compose the songs for the duet project with Heavens and she was already starting to feel overwhelmed by the amount of work she had to do. She had to compose seven different songs suited for each pair, but for that she first needed to know Heavens. And her heart was saying her it's not such a great idea to be in the same room with that band, but she had an appointment the next day with them. Now, she was meeting with Starish.

She entered the room and saw all seven boys practicing their choreography for the Triple S competition. They were amazing. She had never seen such a perfect timing in moves and such grace. She was sure that they would win the competition and become the best boy band of all the times. She took three steps ahead, trying not to make a noise because she didn't want to bother them, but all of the seven turned their heads back to see who was there. When they saw Nanami, everybody ran towards her and formed a circle around their most favorite person in the world. Little did she know how every single one of them was madly in love with her, even if the rules said they shouldn't have.

"Haruka, good to see you!" Cecil started to talk, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room. "Wait…Why do you have those dark circles around eyes? Did you spend your night composing songs for us again?"

Nanami nodded. She was not feeling comfortable to receive many questions from Cecil because she knew very well that she should have slept instead of composing. But that wasn't his business, it was her choice to do that.

"Nanami, if you really want us to win the contest, you should rest first. Without your songs, we wouldn't be here and we are all grateful for the effort you put, but please, once in your life put yourself on the first place, make yourself your number one priority." Ichinose said very soberly and serious.

Suddenly, the door opened with a noise and Saotome entered quietly in the room. It was very odd that he didn't enter on the window or maybe from the ceiling, instead, he was walking calm towards Haruka Nanami. Everybody was confused, the look Saotome had on his face wasn't a great expression.

"Miss Nanami and mister Jinguji in my office, know. We have business to plan." he said and then left.

Nanami and Ren looked at each other with a confused look. What on Earth did Saotome want from them? Both were feeling their hearts beating fast as they were approaching together the principal's office. Ren opened the door and let Haruka enter first, like a gentleman he was. Saotome was staying at his desk with a concerned look on his face. This wasn't very good.

"I've called you here to tell you something that your families have hidden from you since birth and now it's time for you to know." he said full of sadness.

Ren and Haruka looked at each other again. They didn't know what was going on, they were feeling like the sky would fall on them in every second.

"Miss Nanami, you are not who you think you are. All your life was a lie. Your parents have hidden this from you, but you actually are a princess, and you, mister Jinguji, are a prince. I know this sounds very stupid, but that's how it is. If you don't believe me, go ask your parents. You were both raised here, in Japan, but you were born somewhere else, in two kingdoms far away from here. And now it's time for you to take your responsibilities seriously by starting with your marriage."

"What?" shouted Nanami and Ren together.

"We can't marry! We have only eighteen years old!" shouted Ren very angry.

"Mister Jiguji, you need to understand that this is an arranged marriage. You were planned to marry since you were babies and this can't change right now." said Saotome, raising his voice.

Even if Ren was in love with Haruka he couldn't let this thing to hurt her, he was ready to cancel this wedding for her. He knew that she didn't love him as he did so he needed to cancel this wedding immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren was rarely hurt, but the look on Haruka's face when she heard about the wedding broke his heart. He couldn't stand the idea that he didn't manage to convince Saotome to cancel this. If not for him, for Nanami. They were walking down the hallway to their rooms. The silence between them was awkward. She looked as she was going to cry, it was clear that she was shaken by the news. Why would they be so cruel and do this to her? She was the most innocent and beautiful person he had ever met and they wanted to kidnap all her happiness. She was clearly not good.

"My lady!" Ren shouted at her, but she didn't hear.

She was so affected that she wasn't conscious of the world around her. With every step ahead, the words that Saotome had said were repeating in her head. A wedding? She didn't do anything bad to deserve what was happening to her in this moments. How could she marry a man who she didn't love? To marry a person who was like a brother… in her head this sounded like an incest, that was how she felt. Her life she had been dreaming to find prince charming, to find her true love, her soul mate. She wanted to fall in love madly and deeply with that person and have a bright future with him. And now her dreams were crushed, she wanted to say "no", but she knew that it wouldn't change anything. She needed to embrace her fate and start to fulfill her duties as a princess. Nanami had never dreamed that she could be royal. She had always thought she was just a little girl and not a princess who will rule her kingdom one day. This was so odd for her…

Ren started running towards Haruka and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked angrily at him. This was not a good moment to try to reassure her. But he didn't let her fierce look to hold him back, he needed to try to convince her that he would not let this wedding happen.

"Nanami…" he whispered. "I want you to know that I won't tolerate this. I will fight until they will let you marry whoever you want."

Haruka sighed. She knew that Ren will try everything, but it was all in vain. They were planned to marry, their kingdoms and their parents wanted this marriage. They couldn't do anything. She didn't want to disappoint anybody, like always. She was ready to accept this.

"Ren, stop fighting. It's not useful. Accept your fate and move on. We can't disappoint our parents. It's hard to believe, but I think that our parents know the best." she said with no emotion in her voice.

For the first time, she seemed helpless and hopeless. Her eyes were lacking emotions, she looked like a ghost, a body without a soul. That wasn't her usual self, she was changed, she was shocked. Ren felt a little pain in his chest and he wanted for a moment to kill everybody who hurt her, who made her suffer. He needed to bring the old Nanami back, the girl who would always laugh, who would be happy for no reason, like a child. The person he fell in love with.

Without knowing, Ren hugged Haruka tight. She laid her head on his chest and started crying. The warmth of Ren's embrace was so comforting to her, she felt good hearing his heart's beats. It was strange for them to be so close, their bodies to be so close, to feel each other. Ren put his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. It was so good knowing that he could protect her, that he could be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He loved her so much.

All of a sudden, some steps started to hear at the end of the hallway. Ren and Nanami broke the hug instantly and waited until they saw who was coming. The boys showed up there, with concerned looks on their faces. She couldn't stand to see their faces anymore, so she ran away, going to her room. She just didn't want to see the looks on the boys' faces when they would hear the news.

"What happened?" shouted Ittoki very loudly. "Did that man said something rude to her? If he did, I swear to God…"

"Don't swear in vain, Ittoki." said Ren very calm. "But it is a big problem that I don't know if we can fix…"

"What?" asked Masato calmly, like always. "What can be so problematic that it can't be fixed?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Well…"Ren started to talk. "I and Haruka are planned to marry."

All of the six boys were shocked by Ren's words, every single one of them. Ren started to tell them the whole story, how Saotome said they had royal blood and were planned to marry. The other ones were listening carefully, feeling sad for Nanami. Everybody had been dreaming to marry her one day, but it looked like Ren was the lucky one.

"And now, what will we do?" asked Cecil. "We can't let this wedding to happen!"

"We can't do anything. There is the fate of the two kingdoms in the game. We could arouse a war. There is only one thing to do: to stay and watch while Haruka is getting married." Masato said.

"But…No!" shouted Cecil with tears in his eyes. "I was going to propose Haruka and she was going to be my wife, not his! But I wanted to wait until we were a little bit older…"

"Let's be honest. We all love Nanami. But she sees us like her brothers. I just say to give her a little time to think. It's a lot to process." affirmed Syo. "And Ren?" he continued.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her. If she is going to be your wife, you need to protect her. Don't let anything bad happen to her"

"I will" promised Ren.

But what all the boys didn't know, was that Nanami was listening after a closed door with her heart beating fast. She had just found out how caring and sweet were all.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was horrible. Nanami couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about what happened there, in the Saotome's office and in the hallway. The thoughts didn't let her sleep very well, all the feelings were making her heart beat fast. She didn't know what was happening to her, it was too much for a simple girl like her. The sun was rising and it was sending his rays through the room's window. It was painting the sky in beautiful pastel colors, colors that made her wonder how much beauty was in nature. She went on the balcony and stayed there and watched the sunrise. She was feeling good watching how the sun was moving slowly and how the darkness was scattering. Why was so hard to get used to this idea? Why couldn't she accept the fact that she was going to marry a man whom she didn't love for the sake of her kingdom? This was her fate, this was her duty, and she couldn't change anything.

"I know how strange are all these." a voice said from the underneath. "I feel odd, knowing that I am a prince too."

Nanami looked down and saw Ren standing with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look as usual. The dark circles under his eyes were so big that even Haruka could see them. He had a serious expression on his face. It was obvious that in Ren's heart was a battle, like in hers. They were forced to do something that they didn't want.

"Look, Nanami. I've tried everything. I've tried to convince Saotome, my brother, even my parents, but I got nothing. If it's something I can do, tell me. I want to see you happy." he said.

"I don't blame you for all this. It isn't your fault. It's the fact that I've always wished to have a normal life, not this. I appreciate a lot what you did and I thank you so much. But understand that I have feelings too. I can't marry overnight." she almost shouted at him, with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her and his eyes couldn't get off of her. Even if she was hurt and broken, she was still beautiful, she was all he'd ever dreamed of. She was the one, he was deeply in love with her. In his mind, an idea popped out and he started smiling. He knew how to make her feel better.

"Jump!" he said calmly.

"What?" Haruka started laughing at his crazy idea.

"Jump! I will catch you, I promise!" he said to her again.

She wasn't sure about his mental health, but she decided to do that. These days were the only ones that she still had had, she wanted to live life to its fullest. She closed her eyes and let her drop over the balcony's railing. She was caught by his strong arms and opened her eyes. She was now so close to him, that she could feel his breathing. They were looking at each other with passion, they were so perfect together. Nanami didn't like to admit to herself, but she liked the sensation of his hands on her back, how perfectly her body was near his big chest. She didn't notice how handsome Ren was. She felt an impulse to kiss him, but she stopped herself. It wouldn't be appropriate in their situation.

Ren carried her all the way. Haruka had no idea where they were going, but she couldn't concentrate at all. Ren's profile was so interesting that captured all her attention. Her heart was beating fast and she didn't understand what was happening to her. First, the wish to kiss him, now the heart beating fast… What was wrong with her? Probably she was tired because she didn't sleep all the night.

He stopped suddenly. She watched the landscape and noticed that Ren brought her to the roof where he ripped the little piece of paper with lyrics of it. The wind was blowing through her hair while the memories were scrolling through her head. She looked at Ren and smiled. This was the place where she helped him to find again his passion for music. She was drawn there. Was it all a coincidence or maybe they were destined to be together? She had always seen the good in him, even if the others discouraged him. She had always thought that he was a great person. This place was the beginning, where all started.

While Haruka was recalling all the old memories, Ren was looking at her with love. He was feeling full of joy, but he didn't know why. Nanami made him feel that way, she always made him feel good without a reason. He had always been the flirty one, but since Haruka had appeared in his life, he had no eyes for the other girls. His heart belonged to Nanami Haruka, his first and last true love.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked with a whispered voice.

"Because I want to show you where all started. Nanami, I know that you don't love me, but I promise you that I will be a good husband. I will take care of you. I will be there for you whenever you will need me. I want you to know that since that day when you showed me what I was going to miss when you showed me the right path, I've been loving you. My heart will always belong to you." he told her as he was walking towards Nanami. "I love you, Nanami!"

Haruka froze in her place. It was still strange for her to hear those three words. It was strange to feel a thousand butterflies in her stomach, to feel her heart beating fast as Ren was approaching her. She was confused, her mind was a mess.

"I will wait until you'll be ready. Don't worry. I won't force you to do anything." he said and hugged her. "Now you should go. You have a meeting with Heavens. Don't forget you are still our composer."

She tried hard not to smile. He was so sweet and caring, she didn't deserve him. She started to walk to the door but stopped immediately when she saw Cecil near the door. He was looking at her, but not with love like Ren. He was looking at her with lust. He didn't see Ren, so he got closer and closer to Haruka.

"Haruka, let's run away from here! You don't need that weirdo. We can go in my kingdom and get married and live a happy life together." he said as he took her hand.

Ren wanted to go and break his arm, but he stopped when he saw Haruka pushing him away and withdrawing her hand from his.

"How can you say that?" she shouted angrily. "I am going to marry Ren! I can't just run with you! And besides that, I love Ren, not you!"

That was the moment when all three went silent. They were all shocked by Haruka's words. But for her, all this was clear, she had just realized that she was in love with Ren too.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren didn't think at all that some words can make him so happy. But he was wrong. The words that Haruka said were the most beautiful ones that he had ever heard in his life. Was he dreaming or it was all real, Haruka did say that she loved him. But all of a sudden, he saw her in front of him, even angry she was the most wonderful creature he had ever met in his life. He looked right into her eyes and saw a little sparkle, a little something in them. He couldn't resist the impulse and hugged her tight, putting his chin on the top of her head. He was drawn to her. The way her eyes danced with his, the way their bodies were made perfectly for each other, like two shooting stars in the night sky, far away from each other, but so perfect together. If this was the real love, Ren didn't want to lose it, he liked so much the strange happiness that he was feeling in his heart. They were just perfect together, like two candles burning until the last spark, like two knotted strings, the connection between them was very powerful.

Even if it was so odd for her, Haruka now was making plans in her mind, future plans which included Ren too. She was dreaming now at their wedding, their two children and the beautiful palace that they would live in, all her life was scrolling in front of her eyes. She was feeling safe in Ren's arms, it was so comfortable and also so relaxing knowing that someone cared about you and wanted you to be safe. Since she was little she felt abandoned, her parents sent her to her grandma and never came to see her, she had felt all her life lonely. Until now… The void in her heart was filled with the love of the man who was embracing her. She wasn't perfect, she had her imperfections, but he just accepted all of them and made her feel loved.

"Nanami…"whispered Ren. "Can you repeat what you have said before? I think I didn't hear it well."

She had distanced herself from him and looked at him angrily. For Ren she was so cute when she was blushing so hard.

Just then, Cecil cleared his throat and drew the attention to him. They completely forgot about him and he had just witnessed their personal moment, a moment when nobody was supposed to be around. The other guys arrived on the roof and they were watching the bizarre scene. Cecil was red from head to toes, he was so angry that Nanami rejected him that he could punch someone in the face, he was not feeling well at all. He started running and left the roof, watched by all the Starish's members.

"What happened?"asked Masato in a calm voice. "Let me guess, you just rejected him, right?"

"Bingo!"said Ren with a naughty smile on his face. "He didn't have a chance against me at all, Haruka loves me anyway."

Nanami blushed and tried to change the subject, but the guys were so curious that they kept asking questions. She was feeling strange to admit that she had feelings for Ren, but after all, it was perfectly normal to be in love with her future husband, even if she didn't choose him…

"Well… I wish you two to be happy together and live happily ever after!" exclaimed Natsuki full of joy. "Nanami, you're getting married! I can't wait to see your wedding dress and hear your wedding vows! It's so cute!"

"Natsuki, relax."Syo replied. "They are just at the begging, the wedding is going to take place in six months from now."

"I don't want to interrupt this emotional and beautiful moment, but I want to remind you that we need to rehearse for the Triple S competition. Remember? We still need to focus on our careers." Ichinose lectured.

"I have a little song for you, but I still need to work on it." Nanami said. "And I have an important meeting with Heavens tomorrow, so I need to finish it tonight. I'll go to my room now. See you later!".

After a working day in the studio, composing songs for the guys, Nanami was heading towards the dorms to just throw herself on the bed and sleep well. She had just arrived in the area, but a loud voice stopped her:

"What do you think you're doing here, miss Nanami?" Saotome shouted, jumping from behind of a plant. "Your bedroom isn't here…"

"I am pretty sure this is my bedroom, sir. I know where I live."

"No, from now on you'll share a room with Ren. No comments, it's an order from your parents."

"But…I can't just sleep in the same room with him!"

"Why exactly that?" Saotome asked with sarcasm.

"It's weird…"

"Weird or not, you'll live with him now. End of discussion."

He left and gave Nanami a two hours due to get all of her things and to move in the new room, a bedroom for only her and her husband. This was so bad… she was only eighteen. And what was the worst, she needed to share the bed with him, both being in their pyjamas.

She gathered all of her stuff in one big box and carried to Ren's room. She knocked on the door and he opened the door. What caught Haruka's attention was the fact that Ren was shirtless and he was wearing just a pair of pyjamas pants. She looked away, but the image of his abs was still in her head.

"Well, you're here. It looks like we have a bigger room than the one that I was sharing with Masato. It's pretty here." he said without any shyness.

It looked like he was not having problems with moving together with her, but for her was so strange to look at him and see him without a shirt like it was the most normal thing ever.

"You don't need to be afraid." he whispered. "I won't try anything, I promise. We will just live together like roommates for now. Ok?"

She nodded and unpacked her stuff. After she cleaned the mess that Ren had already done, she climbed into the bed and tried to fall asleep. But she was feeling his presence right in her back, she was too shy to look at him, so she distanced herself from the center of the bed and stayed there a long time until the sleep came and took her to dream world.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Nanami woke up early for her meeting with Heavens. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue with Triple S competition, considering the fact that she was just six months away from her wedding. With Ren, a man she had never considered a potential spouse. Was she really ok with all of these? Not really, but she couldn't change a thing. She was destined to rule a kingdom, to wear fancy dresses and to have a perfect life next to a perfect husband. And the worst part was that she had never wanted this. She was perfectly fine with her middle-class condition, she loved all of the perks of being a countryside girl. The nature, the peace, the healthy lifestyle, all of these had been a part of her life…until now.

She took a glance at Ren, who was sleeping peacefully next to her. He was handsome, indeed, looking like a Greek statue, carved in marble. She was wondering how many hearts did Ren break, how many girls were in love with him. And why out of all, he chose her.

"Good morning, my lady!" said Ren, opening his eyes. "Are you enjoying the view?" he joked and winked at Nanami.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she blushed and looked away.

"I believe you know exactly what I am talking about."

Nanami got off the bed and took just one more glance at her future husband. He was lying on the bed shirtless, showing off his perfect abs. Since last night, she was dying to touch that perfect abdomen, but she wanted to take things slow.

"What are you doing today?" asked Ren, trying not to laugh.

"Meeting with Heavens"

"That's it? Just the meeting? So… that means you are free tonight?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking to spend some time together. If we are going to get married, then I want to know everything about you, from the first until the last detail."

Nanami looked at him and didn't know what to say for a moment. Spending some time together? With Ren, just the two of them… alone? This could go wrong in so many ways…

"So, what do you say?"

"Ok." she answered.

She shrugged and then she went to prepare herself for the meeting. Ren didn't know exactly what to understand from her response. Was she happy or disappointed about the fact that he was trying to get her to know better? He sighed heavily. He couldn't understand very well Nanami.

Nanami had just entered the building where she was supposed to meet with the boys when the loud voice of Van stopped her.

"Tell me please this isn't true. I thought you didn't like Ren…"

"Van, please stop. I don't have a choice."

"You have one! Just say no, it's not that hard…"

She knew that Van had feelings for her, he had told her that a long time ago, but she wasn't feeling the same for him. Van was not exactly her type, even though she may have kissed him once or twice when they first met. Then she realized he wasn't mature enough to be in a relationship.

"When we first kissed I really thought we would be together forever until that bastard came and took all that from me. Ren is a moron and you know that well!"

"Don't ever talk about him like that again! You have no right! Ren is my husband and I love him and you need to accept that Van! We were never a thing anyway!"

She didn't know she was having this cruel side, but Van was bringing the worst in her. She sighed when she saw his pained expression and tried to comfort him.

"Look, Van. You're a wonderful guy, but I am with Ren now. It's true that I've never seen him more like a brother before, but I love him. And I need to marry him whether you like it or not."

Van didn't get the chance to reply, because of Eiichi, who was smiling cunningly at them. He had heard everything they had been discussing.

"Well, well. Miss Nanami, you finally honored us with your presence! Or should I call you majesty?"

"Stop it, Eiichi!" shouted Nagi, coming towards them. "That's not the proper way to welcome a princess! Your majesty." he said and then bowed just for the effect.

Nanami rolled her eyes. Heavens was a band of dumbasses.

"Don't make fun of her." said solemnly, Kira. "She needs some respect. Hello, Nanami! I hope you're having a great day."

"I was having a great day until I came here."

"Did your hubby kiss you when you left the house? You poor thing, you can't even accept that your husband is a playboy. Did you know that Ren never had a girlfriend, but he's pretty famous for his moves in bed?" said Nagi with superiority.

She looked at Nagi with her jaw dropped. What did he just say? Ren wasn't a playboy. He was just hanging out with some girls, but he would never try to sleep with them. Right?

"Look at her! Did I break your bubble of perfection? I am sorry, honey, but this is the ugly truth. Face it!" laughed Nagi with satisfaction and then turned around and left.

Heavens started to laugh, but the only one who wasn't in the mood for laughing was Nanami. Ren couldn't be a playboy. He was a sweet boy. He decided this wasn't the place and the time to think about this, so she followed the boys to the music room. She had just got an idea for their new songs.

Ren was watching the clock impatiently, waiting for Haruka to come back from her meeting. He had a bad feeling about this, but he wasn't trying to think so much about Heavens. They were a bunch of heartless assholes. They didn't deserve Nanami, but neither him. She was too good for this world. He wanted to keep her just for him, and he knew this was selfish. But Nanami was an angel, the kind of girl that makes you feel better just when you look at her. She was a fresh breath of wind, while he was just a lucky boy to have someone like her.

The door opened and Nanami showed herself in the room. She was looking tired and pale. She looked at Ren with sad eyes and started to cry as soon as she met his gaze. He ran towards her and hugged her, his heart was just about to jump out of his chest cavity.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" he panicked.

But she didn't say a word. She was just crying loud, with her face on Ren's chest. Her arms were hanging still near her body, she couldn't move. All she felt was a deep pain that she couldn't explain.

"We need to talk…" whispered Nanami.

"Come here, tell me everything," said Ren and placed Haruka on the bed, wrapping her in blankets. "We'll talk about whatever you want, baby, but don't cry."

She bit her lip and looked straight into his eyes. How could he be a playboy? Those kind and innocent eyes, how could they've seen a girl naked? Ren was like a teddy bear, a hot teddy bear. Cute and sweet, but hot.

"When I was with the boys today they told me something about you, which I hope it isn't true."

"What did they say?"

"That you're a playboy," she said with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me that those rumors about you being good in bed are false, Ren! Please, tell me they're not true and you're not sleeping with every girl that likes you!"

Ren started to play with her hair, not being able to look her straight in the eyes. He wasn't a saint and he knew very well this.

"I won't try to lie to you. Look, Nanami, I am not a virgin anymore, but I swear to God I am not a playboy. It's true that I've never had a girlfriend before, but I am not sleeping with every girl I see."

"How many?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

"Two. And that happened years ago."

Nanami looked at him and smiled a little. At least, he was being honest with her.

"Thank you for your honesty. I really appreciate it."

"I'd tell you everything, just give me the chance to show you that I am not such a bad person as everyone thinks."

"I know you are a good person, Ren." Nanami said and placed a little kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her. She was such a beautiful soul.

"It's time to sleep now. You should rest."

Saying that he turned off the light and fell asleep with Haruka in his arms.


End file.
